dragonrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
OFP: DR Heroes
The Heroes group is a group that was formed around the 30/10/08, and the group itself is run by an individual called Sir_Polaris. The group's sphere of influence runs through a variety of free services for the community, of which can be found in the external links section of this article. The group's aim is to help further the gaming community of Operation Flashpoint Dragons Rising. Heroes Group History The Group was formed under a very particular circumstance and was mainly made of a small group of active IRC dwellers, the main group of which consisted of FinnishFighter and Sir_Polaris , as well as a few others... The group itself was mainly made for fun purposes but then after about a month the group began evolving. The first sign of which was a name change from the IRC heroes to the Flashpoint heroes around the time that the new group system was available on Codemasters forums. At this time the group was open for all to join and many came into the group to help aid in the construction of a new community, Around this time Sir_Polaris began changing the entire group which first began with removal of alot of community members who didn't have the time to commit to the new outlying plan which was to help aid the community in multiple ways. The way's of which were that of helping run multiple web sites such as that of Operationflashpoint2.org and the Flickr account. Avatar The first avatar was chosen by FinnishFighter of which was a pre-made avatar from a game in Codemasters library. This avatar became quite annoying for some members of the entire Flashpoint forum and it was then decided that we needed a new more custom type of avatar. The avatar which is currently being used was granted to the entire group by the web team of Codemasters and by Helios. Aims The aims of the group are: *To help make the community better and aid in it's evolution. *To help maintain the services the heroes provide. *To aid any community member that requires it. *To help push the services that we provide. *To maintain your selected areas of development: Community events, News etc.. Heroes Teams The heroes themselves are split into multiple groups that help maintain a section of the community, these groups are: *'News Team': This team is responsible for managing news on the main Operationflashpoint2.org website, they are responsible to keep up to date with current going on’ in the heroes group as well as current information flowing out from CM, they may also have to update other sites such as the Flickr Account. *'Creative Writing Team': To write up documents/ guides for the community to use, they must also help other community teams were necessary and maintain the heroes presence in the community. *'Website Development Team': The website development team is mainly for updating and fixing problems with all of the sites such as Operationflashpoint2.org within the heroes’ sphere of services, their role would be to help aid with improving the user-friendliness of the sites. *'Modification Development and Production': This team are used to create community server mods, unlike those of CSP etc… these mods are mainly small addons for the community server itself or fun mods that help with the re-play value of the server. *'Community Events Team': The community events team is the team that will run the main server on release as well as events or clan leagues that we currently aid or will be aiding when necessary. They are charged with managing events and moderating the server in flashpoint as well as managing the xfire group. *'Media Production Team': The role of this team is to produce videos and images that can promote the heroes and the services they provide to the community. External links Flickr Operationflashpoint2.org Toolbar Mailing list Youtube OFP2.info Operationflashpoint.info OFP2 FAQ Xfire Scribd Current Heroes Members